


Muffins

by Captain_Cerberus



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sir Frederick Einstein Nugget III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cerberus/pseuds/Captain_Cerberus
Summary: Violet is both lactose intolerant and allergic to chocolate, to which she pays neither attention. This causes some tension amongst her friends.





	Muffins

Violet stared down at the muffin, a content smile on her face. With one quick bite, she managed to eat a third of it, which said much. It wasn’t exactly a small muffin, no. More the size of her fist. She groaned at the taste humming as she swallowed, sighing. This was a good fucking muffin.

“Vi! Vi, are you-” Violet glanced over her shoulder as Louis entered the kitchen, grinning at him as she took a swig of her chocolate milk. “Is that a chocolate muffin?”

Violet hummed.

Louis tilted his head, furrowing his eyebrows. “Please tell me you didn’t take a bite out of it.” Violet only took another bite, staring him right in the eye as she did so. “You do remember you’re allergic to chocolate, right? What are you drinking?” He questioned, knowing well it was most likely what he imagined. 

Violet nodded. She knew she was allergic to chocolate, but she’d be damned if she never ate it again. It was too sweet not to. His thoughts were confirmed when Violet tilted the cup of chocolate milk for him to see, taking another bite of the muffin. “Double whammy. You’re also lactose intolerant! Why are you eating it if you’re allergic to it?!”

Violet didn’t bother to give him a decent response. “Because fuck you, that’s why.”

Louis sighed, placing his hands on his hips. “Does Clementine know you’re eating this?”

Now he had her full attention. Violet narrowed her eyes in his direction, giving him a warning look. “No, and you aren’t going to tell her.” 

Louis now returned the same look, only to quickly spin on his heels and start for the stairs. “CLEMENTINE!”

Violet set her muffin and chocolate milk aside, quickly taking off after him. “LOUIS, YOU SHIT! Don’t!”

Brody peeked her head out of her room to see what the commotion was, only to find Louis running up the stairs with Violet on his tail. She took note that they both seemed to be climbing the stairs with their hands too, and not just their feet. It wasn’t until they reached the top of the stairs and started heading down her hallway that she quickly shut the door, locking it. She was not getting involved in their shenanigans. 

“Clementine!” Louis called again, knocking on her door. 

“Louis!” Violet growled, coming up behind him and grabbing him by the neck, tugging him downwards and putting him in a headlock. 

It was at this moment that Clementine emerged from her room, her eyes tired and head disheveled. Were there not the possibility of being ratted out, Violet would’ve let go and joined her in a heartbeat. 

“What is going on…?” She asked tiredly, taking note of Louis’ very over dramatic choking noises. She turned to Violet, taking note of their stance. “Vi why weren’t you in bed this morning?”Clementine frowned. 

Violet practically had heart eyes by now, her girlfriend’s face and husky morning voice making her heart beat faster than she thought it should. Louis took advantage of the now soft, very distracted Violet, to break free of her grasp. 

“You know I hate that, Vi!” Louis groaned, holding onto his neck only to receive a grin from the girl.

Clementine sighed, rubbing her face. “Can you guys just go back to bed? It’s early,” She whined. Chocolate muffin or not, Violet would not be returning for it.

“Uh, It’s nine, Clem?” Louis questioned, earning a whine. 

“Too early.” Clementine huffed, shuffling over to Violet who quickly walked back over to her. Louis shook his head at the two when Violet looked over her shoulder, sticking her tounge out at him. She had won. He didn’t feel too upset though, as he had gotten her to stop eating the chocolate muffin.

Clementine shut the bedroom door behind them, needily pulling Violet back into the bed. Violet needed no convincing, quickly clinging to her girlfriend and hugging her tightly as Clementine pulled the sheets over them. It was silent for a few minutes, the two merely cuddling under the warmth of the bed sheets, until Clementine spoke up, her words sending a surge of panic through her girlfriend.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook. I can see the chocolate milk moustache above your lip, Violet.”

 

 

The next morning, Clementine frowned as she moved over the cage set on their dresser. “Vi,” She started, catching the attention of her girlfriend that was currently making the bed. “Nugget got out.”

Violet gave a very unconvincing shocked look. “Oh, he did now? Guess we’ll have to find him, again… She trailed off, a smile behind her face. Clementine gave her a confused look, before shrugging her shoulders and moving out their bedroom door. 

“As confused as I am, I’m not doing anything before coffee.” 

Violet smiled innocently, following her downstairs and taking her seat on the couch, waiting for Clementine to join her with her mug. 

Louis however, scrunched his face up at the tickling sensation on his nose. He gently pushed it away, still half asleep. He kept his eyes closed, soon almost falling asleep, until his pillow shifted. He snapped his eyes open in annoyance, only for them to widen in horror at the familiar white mouse sitting right beside his head.

Violet glanced at the ceiling as Clementine joined her on the couch, Scooby Doo playing on the TV. When a sudden loud, feminine sounding scream came from upstairs, Violet snickered, pursing her lips in attempts to hide her smile.

“What the hell…?” Clementine muttered, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she too looked at the ceiling.

“VIOLET,” Louis screamed, his feet hammering down the stairs until he could look at her. “Get your RAT out of my room!”

Violet narrowed her eyes. “Don’t insult Nugget like that! He’s not a rat, he’s royalty.” In the background, Clementine’s face contorted into a look that could only be described as ‘are you sure about that?’

Louis rolled his eyes. “Just because you name him Sir Frederick Einstein Nugget III doesn’t qualify him for royalty. That’s a stupid name anyways.”

“For your information? I was eight when I named him. I named him after the greatest people anyways. Frederick Drake because pirates are cool, Einstein because Einstein is smart, and Nugget because,” she hesitated,”because I like Nuggets? So. And all my mice have been named Sir Frederick Einstein. That’s why he’s the third.” Violet stated matter of factly.

Louis only shook his head. “No offense? But I hate your ra-” Violet gave him a glare. “-I hate Sir Nugget or whatever, so please come get him out of my room.”

Violet stood up from the couch, shaking her head. “Don’t rat me out next time.”

Louis’ jaw dropped. “THIS WHOLE THING WAS SO YOU COULD MAKE THAT PUN?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Vi having a pet mouse named Nugget, so if you read more of my stuff he'll probably start to show up more. Thanks for reading, guys!


End file.
